


Through the Wormhole - Keri Style

by Rinkafic



Series: Keri 'verse - Tales Outside Continuity [1]
Category: Farscape, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a complete AU of the established Keri 'verse.  What if John Crichton, <i>keri</i> met John Sheppard, <i>panor</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Wormhole - Keri Style

John Crichton had not expected to be shot through a wormhole during his experiment. Like most people on Earth, he had grown up thinking Atlantis was a myth. He was therefore surprised upon his inelegant landing to find himself surrounded by armed military dressed in Earth government issued uniforms, men that claimed to be from Atlantis.

After their medic field dressed the wounds he had sustained during the crash, he followed along after the one that had introduced himself as Major Lorne. John had his gaze firmly fixed on the man’s thighs. He had never been able to resist a man in uniform, and especially not one that wore a thigh holster. They took him through a ring of some kind that generated a wormhole. They were not very obliging when he wanted to study the ring and started asking questions about the mechanics of the device.

Major Lorne led him up a flight of stairs. John was looking everywhere at once, trying not to stare at Lorne's butt or thigh holster. He nearly tripped on his way up the stairs. This place was amazingly alien. He knew the military had found their way to other planets, but he didn’t know they actually had a base on one, that information was apparently above his security clearance. They reached a door and Lorne cleared his throat to get the attention of the man sitting at the desk. “Overseer, there’s someone here you really, really need to see.”

The man looked up and his jaw dropped as he stared at Crichton. “Cam?”

Looking around to check if someone was standing behind him, John shook his head. “No, I’m John.”

“Very funny.”

“Excuse me?” Crichton asked in confusion. The guy was smoking hot and wearing a damned thigh holster. His mouth was watering, despite his confusion.

“I’m John, just who the hell are you?” The Overseer circled around his desk, glaring at Crichton.

“John Crichton. I’m a research scientist working out of Florida. I crashed on your Alpha Site, apparently. My ship is totaled.”

Beside him, Lorne was nodding. “It’s a miracle he walked away from it, sir.”

With a dark glare at both Crichton and Lorne, the overseer shoved past them and stormed from the room. Crichton was completely baffled and looked over at Lorne, who seemed to be a decent guy.

“I should probably apologize. That was a little mean. You could pass for his _keri_ \- the resemblance is uncanny. If he’d lived… I thought… it’s been a long time, I thought it would be a happy surprise. Wrong, I guess.”

“His _keri_ died? And I look like him?”

Lorne nodded. “Sorry to put you on the spot like that.” He looked at the ceiling. “Uh oh, he’s coming back.”

“How do you know?”

“City told me.”

There was no time to get Lorne to explain that statement. The Overseer stomped into the room and straight up to Crichton. He grasped Crichton’s chin firmly, looking into his eyes as he turned his head from side to side. He suddenly dropped his hand away, shaking it as if he had been burned by the contact. Crichton felt it too, the identification through the skin that the other man was panor. “Crap, you’re a _keri_ too! What kind of _panor’eten_ let you offworld?”

Crichton crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t have one.” Behind him, Lorne let out a whistle.

“How did you get into the space program?” the Overseer asked.

“I have friends that were willing to prevaricate for me," Crichton replied. He shouldn't have given his real name. That had been an automatic response, a stupid slip of the lip. Now they’d report this incident and the police would find him and they’d enforce the court order and make him take a panor. This sucked, a lot. His life’s work was ruined and he was going to lose his freedom. The overseer was right, even if he bonded, no _panor_ would let him go back to the project, his hard won career was over. "What are you going to do with me?” 

“I haven’t decided yet. What’s your area of expertise?”

“Astrophysics.”

Clearing his throat, Lorne said, “I’m sure Rodney can use some help.”

The Overseer nodded. “For now, we’ll get you settled in quarters. You can work in the physics lab with our chief scientist, Doctor McKay.”

The way he was leaning against the desk was drawing Crichton’s attention directly to his thighs and gun belt. This was not good, not good at all.

“I’ll put a security detail on him, sir. It wouldn't do to have an unbonded running around loose,” Lorne volunteered.

“You’re not sending me back?”

“We have no way of doing so at the moment. This was a one way mission for the expedition. You’ll have to adapt like the rest of us. By your reactions, I’m guessing there is a court mandate on your head back home, isn’t there?”

“Yes, Overseer.”

“Just call me Sheppard, okay? I’ll be calling you Crichton. The John thing would just be weird.”

“Suits me, Sheppard.”

Sheppard waved his hand. “Get him settled Lorne. And keep him out of sight. We’ve got forty unbonded panor in the city. He’s like water in the desert.”

~*~

The first few nights, Lorne brought meals to Crichton’s quarters. Chatting with Lorne, Crichton learned he was bonded, and that his _keri_ was a scientist with the expedition. On the fourth night, Sheppard turned up with the meal tray. “I wanted to see how you’re settling in.”

“So far, so good. McKay took a little getting used to, but he’s grown on me, I like him.”

“You like Rodney?”

Shrugging, Crichton dropped the tray on his table. “Sure. He’s smart.” He glanced over and sighed, Sheppard was wearing a gun belt.

“Look, uhm, I wanted to apologize, we got off on the wrong foot.”

Crichton held up a hand. “I understand, Lorne explained a little.”

“It’s been over five years. He… he wasn’t you. He wasn’t a rebel, he didn’t buck the system. He did everything a good _keri_ is supposed to do.”

“What happened to him?”

“Car accident. He was carrying. The sac ruptured before they could get him out and he hemorrhaged.”

“That sucks. Sorry, man.””

Sheppard nodded and sat down in the chair beside Crichton’s. He’d learned to wolf down the _tava_ root. It was better not to taste it. He needed the nutrition and it was filling, it just tasted like wet newspaper.

“Do you have some personal objection to taking a _panor_?

Crichton shrugged. “Just that I like my work. I didn’t want... I don’t want to lose that.”

“What if you found a _panor_ who would let you have a career?”

Crichton snorted and shook his head. “Those are few and far between, Sheppard.”

It was Sheppard’s turn to shrug. “I don’t think I’d mind if my _keri_ had something to keep him occupied during the day. As long as he was safe and didn't put himself at risk when I wasn't there to protect him.”

Tilting his head, Crichton looked at Sheppard appraisingly. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, my second father was a very liberal guy; he instilled it in my brother and I, I'm a bit of a rebel.”

“Do you mind if I try something?”

Sheppard looked interested. “I guess it depends on what it is.”

"Just a little test." Leaning over, Crichton touched his fingers to Sheppard’s face. Then he pressed their lips together in a fairly chaste kiss. Sheppard allowed it to stay that way for a few seconds and then deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and licking at Crichton’s lips. When he pulled back they stared at each other, breathing heavily.

“Wow. Okay. That was…”

Sheppard ran a hand through his hair. “Dangerous. We can’t do that again. I can feel myself getting revved up. You taste so friggin good.”

Crichton’s hand had dropped to Sheppard’s knee and he had worked it up and was stroking his thigh, fingering the strap of the thigh holster. This was very dangerous indeed. But he didn’t want to stop.

He really didn’t want to stop, and that concerned him, enough so that he jumped up, crossed the room and put the sofa between them. “I need to think. I need space to think. I can’t do that with you in the room. You’re right, I’m reacting already too, we should cool down. Call me on the radio tomorrow, we’ll talk.”

Reluctantly, slowly, Sheppard got up and left.

Crichton rand both hands through his hair, tugging on the ends of it as he thought. This was so totally unexpected. He was stranded in the ancient city of Atlantis, and he was considering taking on a _panor_ \- his life had gotten more than a little twisted around.

 

The End... maybe


End file.
